Rammus and Teemo go on an Excellent Adventure
by Back-to-Basics 25
Summary: Rammus leave the league, and Teemo joins him. Teemo convinces Rammus to join him on an adventure to see all the girls around Valoran. Rated M for all the right resaons. Bad Summary I know but give it a try.
1. Prologue: Stealth is not for Rammus

Rammus and Teemo go on an Excellent Adventure

Prologue: Stealth...is not for Rammus

Rammus looked up at the Institute of War, for the longest time he had called the walls of this place his home but recently he had longed to go out and explore. In the past few months there had been less conflicts that need to be solved by the league, but even when there where conflicts Rammus has been called fewer and fewer times to Summonor's Rift. Looking up at the tower he nodded knowing that he was making the right choice to leave the league.

"Okay." he mumbled as he turned his back and slowly began to wonder away to the North.

Before he made it a mile from the Institute he began to hear someone yelling, "Rammus!...Rammus wait!"

Rammus turned back to see a Yordle running to him, standing there silently he looked at the furry creature as he ran up to the armadillo.

"Rammus I heard you left the league...well I want to come with you, together we can go on an excellent adventure...and maybe get some girls." Teemo laughed.

"...Okay." Rammus answered as he turned and began to walk away.

"Hey wait up!" Teemo yelled as he ran up next to him.

* * *

Ashe stood alone on the frozen tundra, just in front of her was a small hot springs. "I could use a refreshing dip, I'm so glad Sejuani told me about this place." she mumbled to her self as she set a towel down. Looking around she took her hood off as her cape and shoulder pads also fell to the ground. Her white hair lightly blew in the breeze, she took her gauntlet and set them next to her hood and cape. She pulled her top off as her breasts bounced free.

Teemo was silent as he blended in to the background, _"The Queen of Freljord is hot even in the cold!" he thought as his eyes were lock on her breasts._

Ashe finished undressing as her skirt, panties, and knee-high boots were placed next to her other clothing as she lowered herself into the hot spring. Teemo was trying his best to not move and jump on the sight of beauty before him. _"Hmm so beautiful...this is pretty good for Rammus' first stealth mission." _he thought as he turned back to see how he was hidden.

Rammus stood atop the hill behind Ashe holding a green leaf in his hands over his face, "WHAT?! That's your hiding spot!" Teemo yelled.

Ashe's head turned sharply, "Teemo!" she growled hearing his voice as she grabbed her bow from the edge of the water.

"Run!" Teemo yelled as he darted off away from Ashe.

Rammus watched as she jumped out of the water reaching for an arrow, "I will kill you rodent!"

Rammus dropped the leaf as he walked up to the hot springs, reaching down he grabbed Ashe's panties and placed them in a small satchel he had bought before they left.

**AN: I don't know if you guys and gals will like this but it's a weird story of Rammus and Teemo getting into some peeping tom situations. This was just a short chapter to test the waters and see how you guys like this, I hope you guys enjoy and make sure to keep you eyes on both of my fanfics because I have no order in which I will update them.**


	2. Chapter 1: Frost Archer's Panties

Rammus and Teemo go on an Excellent Adventure

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Case of the Frost Archer's Panties

**AN: Forgot the disclaimer blah blah I don't own anything...blah blah card games blah (Yes I watch LK) blah blah Riot owns everything. Ok now since that is over let's get on to the story**

Ashe was pissed, that little bastard was spying on her and he got away. _"I can't believe that rodent was watching me as I took my clothing off."_ She used her left hand to cover her vagina and her right hand to cover her breasts as she made her way back to the hot springs. She arrive and began to gathered her cloths, that is when she saw or more likely didn't see.

"...Where are my panties!" Ashe yelled. "Damn that little prev!"

She gather up her cloths and got dressed as she charged off to the only trail near the hot springs.

* * *

Teemo was getting tired and cold after he escaped Ashe, "Where is...Rammus? We need to keep going." he was panting, that was when he heard a whistle. Looking over he saw the a fully clothed Ashe with her bow drawn back. "Ashe please don't kill me, I'm sorry that I was peeping on you!"

Ashe's arrow flew forward as it landed at Teemo's feet causing him to fall backwards from fright. "For...peeping?...Give me back my panties you little pervert!" she screamed as she grabbed Teemo by the feet and began to shake him. All of his pouches opened as nothing fell out. "What?!"

Teemo's eyes were rolled back into his head and blood dripped from his nose as he had a clear view of her vagina.

"Wake up prev!" Ashe ordered as she dunked him in the snow.

Teemo looks around, "What happened?"

"You will answer my question prev! Where are my panties!?" Ashe demanded.

"I don't know." Teemo answered.

Ashe drew an arrow from her quiver as she pointed it at the swift scout. "Don't lie to me you were the only person around now where are they?!"

"Ashe how could I have taken them, you saw where I was...watching, there was no way I could have taken them." Teemo answered.

Ashe looked at Teemo knowing she was wrong but the angry she held for him was clouding her judgement. Unknown to them Rammus was watching and as he saw Ashe draw the arrow he rolled up into a ball and rolls forward. He uncruled and leap forward headbutting Ashe, she fell to the ground knocked out.

"Rammus...you saved me friend." Teemo cheered.

Rammus nodded as he helped his friend up, "Wait...were you the one that stole Ashe's panties?"

Rammus nodded as he pointed to his pouch.

Teemo laughed and then looked at Ashe, "We can't just leave her here, Rakelstake is near by we'll drop her off then run like hell."

"Okay."

* * *

Ashe awoke in her room looking around she found a note on her mirror.

_Dear Ashe,_

_Again we are sorry about spying on you but if it makes up for it we found the guy who stole your panties we left him in your closet, hopefully next time we meet it will be under better condtions_

_Yours, _

_Teemo and Rammus_

Ashe turned towards the closet, she opened the door to find her husband Tryndamere laying on the ground with a pair of her panties over his head, "You stole them, you know our marriage is just politcal..."

**AN: And here we are the first chapter, hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 2: Teemo and Rammus heros?

Rammus and Teemo go on an Excellent Adventure

Chapter 2: Teemo and Rammus heros?

**AN: Forgot the disclaimer blah blah I don't own anything...blah blah card games blah (Yes I watch LK) blah blah Riot owns everything. Ok now since that is over let's get on to the story**

Tryndamere pull Ashe's panties from his head, "Our marriage is just political...NO! I married you because I fell in love with you and you just give me the cold shoulder. Well not anymore! Now I take what I want!" he yelled as he grabbed Ashe and threw her on her bed.

"Tryndamere what are you doing?!" Ashe demanded.

Tryndamere held up her panties as fire burned in his eyes, "Taking what I want."

* * *

Teemo watched Rammus as he began to panick, "Rammus what's wrong?"

Rammus turned and pointed to the right side of his shell as he lifted a table.

"Oh your satchel you bought...well we can just get you a new one." Teemo said putting his hand on Rammus' shoulder.

"...No." he mumbled as he rolled up into a ball rolled away.

"Hey wait up!" Teemo yelled as he chased after him.

* * *

Tryndamere finished tying Ashe's wrists to the headboard and each of her ankles to other end, he smiled as he took his sword and began to cut away her top and skirt. "Stop this now Trynd...Mhhhhhhhhh" Ashe tried to plead as Tryndamere gagged her with her own panties.

"Shut up whore!" He growled as he took a stocking from her dresser and tied it around her mouth to keep the panties in her mouth. "Now it's time for me to finally get what I want." Slowly he unstraped his armor watching Ashe struggling to get free, her eyes widen in fear as Tryndamere stood in front of her naked, he crawled on the bed and placed himself over Ashe. As he readied himself the door was split in half as Rammus rolled in hit Tryndamere as he fell on to the floor.

"Ow! Damn you Rammus you will not stop me!" Tryndamere yelled as he grabbed his sword from the ground.

Rammus paid no attention the anger Tryndamere or the bound Ashe as he saw his satchel laying on the floor, he reached over and grabbed it as the barbarian raised his sword.

Teemo had just arrived as he saw Tryndamere about to slash his friend, "Rammus look out!" Teemo yelled as he blew a dart from his blowgun into Tryndamere's neck. "You bastard!" Tryndamere yelled only for Rammus to headbutt him as he stumbled backwards falling out of the window. "Damn you!"

Teemo smiled as he looked over at Ashe seeing her in that state caused his nose to bleed, Rammus finally saw Ashe as he slowly began to untie her. Ashe covered herself in a blanket as she rubbed her wrist, "Rammus...Teemo thank you." she cried as tears dripped down her cheeks. "You two will always be welcome here."

Ashe looked over to see Teemo out of it, "And Rammus next time you come back I'll give you a real reward." Ashe said as she kissed his cheek.

"Okay." Rammus answered as he picked up Teemo and began to walk outside.

After awhile Teemo woke up as they walked over the tundra of Freljord, "So where should we go now my friend?"

**AN: Well the adventure with Ashe is over, so where do you think they should go next and/or do you think they should have some fun with?**


	4. Chapter 3: Operation Damsel in Distress

Rammus and Teemo go on an Excellent Adventure

Chapter 3: Operation Damsel in Distress

**AN: Forgot the disclaimer blah blah I don't own anything...blah blah card games blah (Yes I watch LK) blah blah Riot owns everything. Ok now since that is over let's get on to the story**

Teemo and Rammus entered a dense forest just on the edge of the Demacian, "Finally we are out of the cold." Teemo shivered as he looked over at his good friend Rammus. "What are you doing?"

Rammus had his back turned to Teemo and was looking down into the valley below them, Teemo walked over and saw a women clad in blue armor a few strands of purple hair covered her forehead. She looked out of breath as she hid behind a tree, "Rammus that's Quinn...and she looks like she is in trouble we better go see if she is ok."

"Okay." Rammus grunted as the pair ran down the hill and slowly approached the Demacian scout.

"He didn't see me...?" she mumbled to herself.

"Who?"

Quinn jumped as she saw Teemo and Rammus standing next to her, "No one!"

Teemo looked around the tree and saw Garen swing his great sword at small target, "Wait...your spying on Garen?"

"It...it isn't what it looks like!" Quinn said as her face turned a crimson red.

"Quinn do you have a little crush on Garen Crownguard?" Teemo asked.

Quinn slowly nodded as her face turned a crimson red, she slit down the tree into a sitting position wrapping her arms around her knees, "I just can't get him to notice me, he only sees me as a solider...not a women. I mean I know I'm not a girly girl, but I've tried everything. We've trained together, gone on mission's together but he still doesn't see me."

Teemo placed his hand on his chin, "Quinn when was the last time you dressed in something...revealing?"

Quinn looked up and wrapped her hands Teemo's neck, "Are you saying I should wear one of those slutty outfits some of the other women of the league wear!"

"Quinn...we...are...trying...to help." Teemo choked out.

Rammus placed his hand on Quinn's shoulder as she released Teemo. "Wh...what do you have in mind?"

Teemo nodded to Rammus, "Okay."

Rammus wondered off as Teemo looked over at Quinn, "Operation Damsel in Distress."

* * *

Rammus returned with three bags he placed one in front of Quinn and the other two with Teemo, "Go change over there, don't worry we won't peek."

Quinn took the bag and slipped into a thick bush to change, as Rammus began to put on his costume a small childs size adorable green dragon. Teemo took one look at him and began to laugh, "You look ridiculous!" Rammus lifted his right hand up and smacked Teemo on the head.

"Ow!"

Quinn stripped her armor and helm, then her bra and panties as she quickly pulled the costume out. Her face was bright red never in her life did she think she would ever wear something like this. She pulled on the new panties followed by the really short skirt, grabbing the white corset next pulled the cups over her breasts as she tied it pushing her breasts up and out. She stepped out of the bush covering herself with her arms, Teemo's eyes almost popped out of his head.

_'She really is good looking when she isn't in that armor' _Teemo thought.

"Alright stop looking at me like that." Quinn blushed.

"Okay...Rammus."

Rammus was in the tree as Quinn looked up at him, "You look so cute." she said as he raised his left hand and jumped from the tree striking her on the head.

"Alright let's get her finished before she comes too." Teemo ordered.

Rammus sat Quinn up and held her against the tree, Teemo grabbed the rope from the other bag and tied her wrist together, then began to wrap ropes around her stomach and her breast and secured them around the tree. "Now we wait, I go keep an eye on Garen."

"Okay."

* * *

Quinn's eyes slowly opened, "Wh? What happened?" she mumbled.

"Quinn we are good to go just start saying let me go and other damsel stuff." Teemo said even thou Quinn couldn't see him.

She looked around and saw Rammus standing near her holding a leaf in front of his face, "Hey let go off me! What are you doing?!" she yelled as she pulled against the rope.

Garen heard the cries as he came rushing towards them.

"Garen!" Quinn cried.

Garen looked at Quinn in her outfit tied to the tree, "Quinn? What happened?"

Rammus removed the leaf from his face and raised his hands over his head.

Garen stepped back, "What foul creature is this?! It just appeared!" He drew his sword, "Stay away from Quinn beast."

Rammus turned and ran into the bushes. "Quinn did it hurt you?" Garen asked as he untied the ropes.

"No...I'm okay." she answered as she wrapped her arms arond Garen.

Seeing what she was wearing Garen removed his cape and held it out, "Here you might catch a cold."

"Thank you...Garen there has been something I've wanted to say for years now."

"What is it?"

Quinn leaned in and pressed her lips against his after a few seconds she pulled back, "I love you."

Garen looked into Quinn's eyes and smiled.

Teemo walked into the bush to see Rammus stuff Quinn's panties into his satchel. "Still after panties? Well we did good I think we did the right thing." Teemo laughed.

Rammus nodded as he closed the satchel.

**AN: So yes I like Quinn and I am not a big fan of Garen/Katarina, oh and thanks for all the feed back. I'm thinking in the next chapter we are going to have some Jinx, Vi, and Caitlyn fun. So until then have fun with this and enjoy your night.**


	5. Chapter 4: Rammus and Teemo screwed up

Rammus and Teemo go on an Excellent Adventure

Chapter 4: Rammus and Teemo screwed up

**AN: Alright I lied the Piltover chapter will be coming a little later.**

Rammus and Teemo finally found there way out of the forest, "Rammus you know you can take that costume off right?" Teemo asked.

Rammus just shrugged as they walked along the open field, until two figures were seen in the distance.

"Rammus, Teemo I'm glad we found you." A women clad in Iron armor said her pink hair tied in a long ponytail as it blew int he wind.

"Shyvana? What are you doing here?" Teemo asked.

"Quinn has been missing for a few days now you haven't seen her have you?" Garen asked as he approached them as well.

Teemo and Rammus just looked Garen both of them dumbfounded. "Umm Garen we last saw her with you jus a few hours ago."

"What?!" Garen and Shyvana yelled.

"That's not possible, Garen has been with me searching for her for the past two days."

* * *

Quinn could believe Teemo and Rammus' plan worked as she was in the arms of the man she loved. "Garen are you sure you couldn't find my cloths?"

"No I couldn't find anything, Quinn I have a question for you?"

Quinn sat up as the cape opened slightly revealing her cleavage. "What is it?"

"How stupid are you?"

Quinn looked shocked as the person punched her knocking her out.

The armor began to change as the person inside it body began to change as well a women in a black bra the connected by belts to her panties, "Sorry Quinn but I could use your life force no one will miss you anyways."

* * *

"You two did what?" Shyvana roared as she pinned Teemo against a tree.

"Why...does...everyone choke...me." Teemo coughed.

"You tied Quinn to a tree and just gave her to a fake Garen!" Shyvana was shaking Teemo now.

"Shyvana calm down...so Quinn agreed to your plan because she, loves me?" Garen asked as he stopped Shyvana.

Rammus nodded.

"We need to fine her they couldn't have gone far." Garen said.

Teemo caught his breath, "I can...track them."

* * *

Quinn's eyes slowly opened, "Garen?" she asked as she tried to move she found her self trapped on an altar of some kind. Nothing was holding her down but she couldn't move. Leblanc slowly walked around her, her fingers tracing the corset Quinn was in.

"It's almost sad you finally confess your love for some you care about only for it to be a fake and on the last day of your life." LeBlanc laughed.

"You bitch!" Quinn yelled.

LeBlanc smiled as she opened a small book, "I hope you like pain because this is going to be long and painful."

"Quinn!"

LeBlanc turned to see the door to the room ripped from its hinges by two large claws, "Dammit..."

Garen came charging through his great sword in hand, "Get away from here vile women!" He brought his blade down only for LeBlanc to vanish.

Rammus and Teemo climbed a support beam and stood atop a crossbeam watching for LeBlanc.

"Quinn are you okay?!" Garen asked as he picked her up from the altar.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Garen tears in her eyes, "Garen I was so scared!"

Garen was a little shocked the Quinn he knew was tough as nails and never showed her soft side, "It's alright Quinn I am here for you, I will always be here for you." Quinn leaned forward pressing her lips against his. LeBlanc reappeared her staff in hand, Rammus saw this and leap from the crossbeam he slammed his head against her's.

"Nice shot Rammus." Teemo laughed.

Shyvana shifted back to her human form as she picked up LeBlanc, "So what shall we do with her?"

"We bring her to Demacia so she can face justice for her crimes against my Quinn, I mean against Quinn." Garen said.

Teemo climbed down the support beam and helped Rammus to his feet, "You okay buddy?"

Rammus nodded as Garen, Quinn, and Shyvana looked at them. "Thank you for your help...even thou it was your actions that caused this."

"Hey Operation Damsel in Distress worked prefectly, How were we suppose to know that it wasn't really Garen!" Teemo yelled as Rammus wandered off.

"I don't think it would work on the really Garen he would see through your plan in a second." Shyvana argued.

"Want to bet?" Teemo asked.

* * *

As they walked outside Teemo looked around, "Hey where is Rammus?"

Rammus leap down from the tree wearing the green child size dragon costume again, his hands raised in the air as if he was going to attack. "Stay back! It must be one of LeBlanc's beast!"

Shyvana looked over at Garen dumbfounded as Rammus dashed off into the woods. "What do I owe you?" She grumbed.

"You don't owe me anything, but you owe Rammus...you underware." Teemo whispered.

"What?!" Shyvana growled as she grabbed Teemo. "I never agreed to that!"

"Shyvana...you did...please...stop...stranging me!" Teemo coughed out.

Rammus had removed the costume as he walked up to Shyvana with his hand out. "Rammus it's good to see you safe, be careful we saw a beast! Maybe a dragon."

Shyvana had fire in her eyes as she walked into the bushes. Rammus gave her a minute as he walked up, Shyvana placed her pink lacy panties in Rammus' hands, "They happy?" she growled.

Rammus nodded as he placed them in the satchel. After a few more minutes the group when there separate ways. Only for Quinn to run back to Rammus and Teemo, "I never got to thank you two, yeah your plan blew up but things are going great with Garen. Thank you both." Quinn said as she kiss Teemo and Rammus on their foreheads as she ran back to the others.

"Rammus I am beginning to really love these adventures." Teemo laughed.

"Okay." Rammus answered looking though his satchel of panties.

**AN: For real the next chapter will have at least Jinx in it until then enjoy your day.**


	6. AN Thank You

Thank You

I just wanted to take this time to thank all of you who read this fanfic and support it, I never thought that this would broken 100 view let alone 3,717 views it is currently sitting at while I type this. What was just a side project has been more popular then my main fanfiction by about a 1,000 views. I would never have been able to do that without all of you whether you liked it or not, reviewed it or not, fav/followed it or not. So even if you hate this story I still want to take the time to thank all of, Thank You! The next chapter will be up sometime this weekend so until the you can reread this, read my main story, or you can just enjoy your day. But for real I wish to thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

Oh and because I am an idiot I have a link below that is a link to a forum here on fanfiction that I made were you can advertise you League stories or just talk about League.

forum/League-Support-Line/136424/


End file.
